


Above and Beyond

by heeroluva



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Experienced/Inexperienced, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex pollen affecting only one person, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: When Gaara is exposed to a dust that cause a peculiar problem, he attempts to fix it himself. Unable to do so, he seeks out the only person he can trust to aid him: his brother.





	Above and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).



Gaara is not pleased by how easy it is to slip into Kankurou’s room, his traps obvious and simple to avoid. Even worse is that Gaara can get so close to him, slipping into his bed and removing his covers and still he doesn’t twitch.

Carefully Gaara wraps his fingers around Kankurou’s soft cock where it lies resting in a bed of curls against his thigh. His own cock throbs hard and unhappy with the lack of attention as he leans forward and takes the soft length within his mouth.

Kankurou finally stirs then as his cock slowly thickens within Gaara’s mouth. When Kankurou’s hands suddenly fist in Gaara’s hair, attempting to thrust deeper into Gaara’s mouth, Gaara chokes and shoves him away.

Jumping to his feet, kunai in hand, Kankurou blinks in confusion at the sight of his younger brother, the Kazekage kneeling on his bed, clearly having just been sucking on his cock. “What the hell, Gaara?” Kankurou hisses.

Gaara’s calm voice belies the fever that consumes him. “I seek your aid.”

“My aid in—”

Kankurou breaks off as Gaara rises, slipping off the thin robe he’s wearing, revealing his hard cock and swollen balls. He winches upon realizing that much of the redness is friction burns.

“There was a dust that caused this within the missive that arrived from the Mist. I attempted to fix the problem on my own, but found no relief.”

Eyes wide, Kankurou shakes in head in denial. “You’re my little brother.”

“And there is no other I can trust with this matter.” Gaara steps down off the bed and closes the distance between, pressing a kiss against Kankurou’s slack mouth.

“Gaara, this is wrong,” Kankurou breathes against Gaara’s lips.

“Then why is your cock still hard?” Gaara challenges.

With a broken sound Kankurou pulls Gaara against him, claiming his mouth, and Gaara whimpers as their cocks slide together.

Roughly Kankurou shoves him away and takes a step back, scrubbing his hands across his face.

Gaara sinks to his knees, desperation rising in him as need throbs within him. “Would you prefer that I beg? Is that what you want? Your baby brother on his knees begging for your—”

Kankurou snarls and pulls Gaara to his feet before shoving Gaara back onto his bed. Gaara barely bites back his shout when Kankurou sinks between his splayed thighs and swallows him to the root. Gaara comes immediately but remains rock hard, his desire undiminished.

“Shit. I guess we keep going.”

Kankurou sucks him to orgasm after orgasm until Gaara is nearly sobbing in frustration and finally shoves him away. His cock and balls ache from overuse, but it’s not enough. “This isn’t working.”

“We could try something different,” Kankurou says, fingers dropping lower to circle his puckered entrance.

Gaara immediately freezes, going red.

“Gaara,” Kankurou drawls slowly. “Please tell me that this isn’t your first time.”

Raising his chin defiantly, Gaara challenges, “Who would I trust?”

“There is a village of people who love you!”

“They love their Kazekage; they do no love _me_!” Seeing Kankurou’s wide eyed expression, Gaara snarls, “Do not pity me.”

Rising, Gaara lashes out when Kankurou catches his wrist attempting to pull him back down.

Kankurou catches Gaara’s fist and wraps his arms around him, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I don’t pity you. But if I’d known I’d have none this differently.”

“I’m not some maiden who needs to be coddled,” Gaara snorts.

“No,” Kankurou agrees. “You are my baby brother, who I love dearly and who only deserves the best.”

The kiss that Kankurou presses against Gaara’s lips makes him melt, his toes curling in pleasure.

When Kankurou urges him back onto the bed, Gaara eagerly complies. Kankurou is still kissing him when he slides a slick finger into Gaara’s hole, drawing a startled sound from him. It’s not painful, just strange. And then Kankurou touches a spot within him that makes him see stars. Kankurou makes him come twice that way before he finally sinks into Gaara’s needy body.

Gaara groans at the stretch, and Kankurou hisses at the tight heat. Gaara is confused when Kankurou’s mouth drops to his nipple. “Those aren’t—” _sensitive_ , he was going to say, but when teeth close over one small bud and nibbles gently, Gaara arches his back in surprise, grabbing Kankurou’s head to keep him there.

The pace that Kankurou sets is a gentle one, until Gaara gets frustrated and urges him faster. “Is that all you’ve got?” Gaara challenges.

Kankurou nips sharply at Gaara’s nipples in response. The next thrust is nearly hard enough to knock the air out of Gaara, but it’s perfect, exactly what he needs.

Gaara isn’t sure how many times he comes, losing himself to the pleasure that Kankurou pulls from him. Surely more than is humanly possible, but it’s finally with the rising of the sun that his cock goes limp.

“Fucking finally,” Kankurou grouses. “Think my dick might fall off from overuse.”

Gaara’s chuckle is quiet as he curls up against Kankurou’s cheek, missing the soft look directed his way. Everything aches, but that’s a far away concern as a bone-deep contentedness settles over him. He makes a protesting sound when Kankurou rises, but is too tired to do much more. He falls asleep to the slide of a cool, wet cloth against his skin.


End file.
